


All Tied Up

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud gets tied up and Sephiroth is a little disappointed that he's not the one responsible.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).

> June 28, 2014.   
from a very old meme in which people wrote the reviews before I wrote the fic. (Happy Birthday, Ket.)

Sephiroth couldn't help a little chuckle. He reached but then paused. No, not yet. He wanted to just drink in the sight for just another moment.

"It's not funny," Cloud mumbled from where he was hanging in a rope net from the ceiling in a rather basic trap that Sephiroth knew had been set for a different sort of beast that lurked around the Coliseum.

"It's hilarious," Sephiroth replied. "Do I want to ask?"

"I helped set it," Cloud explained. "And once we all headed off, I came back to check it, thought a rope looked loose and... no, it was fine. Now will you let me down?"

"I suppose." Sephiroth knew there'd be no harm in just letting the net fall. He sliced the main rope with a bit of magic and watched as Cloud untangled himself mid-fall, twisting, turning and stretching himself out to land on his feet and one hand, knees bend, other arm and wing out for balance.

"A little warning next time," Cloud grumbled.

"First you want me to cut you down, and now there are conditions?" Sephiroth questioned. "Honestly..."

"Let's get the trap re-set, okay? And never speak of this again?"

"Only because you won last time," Sephiroth replied. Technically, on a technicality, he was now bound to Cloud and not the other way around. It was a fussy technicality. Meant he sort of had to do what Cloud said, at least within reason. And to his own interpretation, which was the part that seemed to be the most troublesome to Cloud.

Even when he didn't mean for it to be.

"Think you can twist like that naked?" Sephiroth asked a moment later.

"Of course," Cloud replied flatly as he started laying out the net. "Can you fix the rope you cut? I-- No, I did not just say that. No, I cannot do anything naked."

Sephiroth did not bother hiding his smile. He simply willed the rope back into one piece and did his best not to re-spring the trap and leave Cloud hanging. Well, he couldn't imagine anything good would actually come of doing that, so even though it was tempting, the thought of Cloud naked, slipping from position to position with that cat-like grace was far more appealing.

It didn't take long to get the trap set, which meant Sephiroth didn't have to wait long to spring his own. He made his way over to Cloud, who was still surveying their handiwork, and let his arm slip around Cloud's waist.

"Middle of the day," Cloud reminded him as he pushed Sephiroth's hand away. Apparently that was some of deterrent? But it was always the middle of the day in some part of the Coliseum, same as it tended to be night somewhere else. Sephiroth hadn't bothered figuring out the particulars. He and Cloud were stuck with each other, which meant...

"I know where it isn't," Sephiroth replied. But before he could imply anything else and see about teleporting them somewhere far darker where Cloud would hopefully stop protesting about the time of day, the beast appeared. Quickly, and angrily, it raced into the room with the trap and Sephiroth did the only thing he could think to do - he grabbed for Cloud without paying too much attention what part of Cloud he was grabbing.

A split-second later, the trap did its thing and the monster was hanging from the rafters. Cloud was on top of Sephiroth on the ground, which was fine. They were fine.

"Ow," Cloud mumbled. "You grabbed my ass."

"Something that's happened before," Sephiroth reminded him. "Honestly..."

"Hard, this time," Cloud replied. "But... thank you."

He shifted a bit, looking at the monster as it tried to break the ropes holding it.

Sephiroth lobbed a sleep spell at it and it was dead weight in an instant. Also, Cloud hadn't actually done anything about not being on top of him. In fact...

Cloud leaned down and kissed him, which was a quick turnaround. Of course, Cloud had just secured a victory. That let him think about other things.

"Somewhere with less monsters?" Sephiroth suggested once he could. Cloud nodded.

There was no sense in subtlety. Sephiroth teleported them straight into his bed and started on Cloud's clothing. It looked sort of dark outside the high window of Sephiroth's room, so that was a bonus.

"Monster won't wake up, will it?" Cloud asked as he started to help Sephiroth. "Sorry-- a few of us have been after it for days now..."

"It won't," Sephiroth replied. He winced at the red flesh of Cloud's backside. It might possibly even bruise into a hurried handprint, which was sort of hilarious but would get him in trouble to laugh at.

"Thank you, again."

Sephiroth just smiled, kissed Cloud, and wondered when the right time might be to suggest a couple of new positions.


End file.
